Kodi Stops Balto from Accusingly Killing Dusty
This is a War/Love Scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Transcript In the Sunrise Carface and Killer are pulling Gmork in his throne on the wagon and zooms into his evil stare and pulls out his finger * Gmork/Jareth (Singing): This will be the Day. Let's go men Then all of the Villain Members in his group has marched to battle with Gmork being their leader * Balto (Garret)/Nava (Goku) (Singing): This will be the Morning * Balto (Garret): Bring out the Prisoner And balto points at the tent that Dusty is held captive and Charlie had two of his Men pull dusty out and they all march off to battle nava and his friends * Dogs/Guards (Singing): We Will see them dying in the sun. Then shows Kodi on the hill * Kodi/Chris (Singing): I don't know what I can do. Still I know I'd gotta try then Goes to Gmork and his Army * Gmork/Jareth (Singing): Now we make them pay Shows Kodi's Eagle Spirit guiding him * Kodi/Chris (Singing): Eagle help my feet fly now Goes to Nava, Winston and the Other Saiyan-Dogs moving west * Nava/Goku (Singing): Not without a Warning Shows Kodi's Eagle Spirit helping him jump over a Canyon * Kodi/Chris (Singing): Mountain help my heart be pure Goes with Nava's Saiyan-Animal Army * The Wolf Pack/The Saiyans (Singing): Now we leave to wipe them * Kodi/Chris (Singing): Spirits of my Grandmother * The Wolf Pack/Huskeys (Singing): Will be them or us Shows Kodi running fast and the Two Sides are singing about their war while the dogs are Holding Dusty as the move to * Kodi/Chris: Please don't let it be to late and shows the three sides approaching each other * All (Singing): They are just a Bunch of Stinking, Screeching Savages. Savages, Killers, Devils * Gmork/Jareth: Kill them * All (Singing): Savages, Savages * Gmork/Jareth (Singing): Now what are we waiting for Then shows Gmork, Carface & Killer, Steele, Princess, Head Wolf, Sly and Buster on top while Nava's Army is coming from the east and Balto's Army from the west * All (Singing): Destroy their Evil Race until there is not A Trace Left * Kodi/Chris (Singing): How Loud are the Drums of War and shows the Villains stopping and Gmork smiles evilly as Dusty is thrown to the ground by The Two Dogs for thinking she injured Kodi and Charlie gave Balto his Stick to kill a person in one throw and shows nava and the animal Saiyans Showed up only to see that Balto is ready to kill dusty and the Saiyan-animals are about to charge for it * Kodi/Chris (Singing): This is a Very Desperate moment Now but I must do what I must Just as soon as Balto is about to kill dusty Kodi interferes * Kodi/Chris: No Then Kodi covers the one he truly loves and causes Balto to angrily looks at his son so does Charlie, Leaves Jenna, Sasha, Copper, Tod, Aleu, Vixey, Humphrey, Maya, Jericho, Robin Hood, Maid Marien, Max, Goofy and Roxanne to look Suprised and worried. Nava and Winston looks furious as well then Annabella, Eve, Tusky Husky, Lassie, Classified, Candy and Hutch to be worried. Gmork, Sly and Carface & Killer is shocking to see the interferance as well and Steele, Princess, Head Wolf and Buster looks very angry as well * Kodi/Chris: If you are ever ganna kill her your ganna have to kill me too * Balto/Garret: Son Stand Back * Kodi/Chris: I'd WON'T. I love her dad * Balto/Garret: I'd know that. But she tried to kill you remember. Now move out of the way. * Kodi/Chris: It was'nt Sarah it was Ruber See Then Kodi shows the weapon on the same person that try to kill him and turned the furious looks on everyone who agrees with him and the ones who followed nava into surprised looks and realized that Black Wolf is working for Gmork who caused the war to happen. Then Balto feels ultimately guilty now about what he is about to do * Kodi/Chris: Look Around You. This is all because of Jareth's plots And Kodi rubs Dusty in the nose * Kodi/Chris: I'd rather spend my life with the women I fell in love with. What is your choice Then Balto looks around while Nava feels guilty as much as Balto and Balto angrily looks at Gmork and his family and allies and raises the truce and so does Nava * Balto/Garret: My Middle Son speaks with his own pure of heart and the one he truly loves, but we all came here with anger for nothing because of the one named Jareth and those who favor him even my old nemesis Ruber. From this day forward we will accept the ones that we cared for loved for. Release Her Then Tod grabs his knife and cuts dusty open free and they both kiss and then Kate ran to Humphrey and kissed him and their family members came in for a group hug and for the above Carface and killer is feeling happy for the family * Carface/Llort: Now that's one big happy family * Killer/Llort: I mean why can't any of us be like that Then every Villain looks angerily furious at Carface and Killer * Killer/Llort: What a Horribe Scene is'nt it Category:Version 1 Spoofs Category:Labyrinth Category:Scenes Category:Crue Scenes